The present invention, and inventive system, is a new and novel invention that works as security, safety and monitoring system that has the capability to humanely capture potentially threating individuals or small groups. One goal of the present invention is to provide a humane capture and detainment capability of an armed ‘threat’ by creating a bulletproof and/or bomb proof (walls, floor, ceiling, doors, baffles, and metal frames and hardware) safety structure that is attached to a door or entry way.
The present invention is readily distinguishable for the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,195 (“'195”) to Hitrys is not comparable to the present invention because '195 addresses protecting a guard in a moveable guard station with ropes and pulleys, which is not found or addressed in the present invention. In '195 there are no safety measures for law enforcement to extract the threat from the moveable compartment of '195. '195 also does not reference, or mention, enhanced bulletproof glass that will absorb a round from a high powered weapon. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,232 (“'232”) to Robinson is not comparable to the present invention because '232 concerns keeping unauthorized persons from operating a cash register, not entering into a building or walk area. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,827 (“'827”) to Reeves is different from the present invention in that '827 focuses on capturing a threat by lowering a floating bulletproof cylinder cage that hangs from the ceiling. If the threat doesn't see the cylinder lowering around him, and thus move, he will be captured. The likelihood of a threat just standing there is slim to none. The present invention addresses this issue with '827 by quickly capturing the suspect. The '827 does not explain how anesthetic gas will be filtered out of the cylinder so police and other employees won't fall victim to the anesthetic gas, unlike the present invention. '827 has many more motors, and other moving parts that make it work, which are not required with the present invention. Numerous parts equates to more maintenance, a problem which the present invention overcomes. '827 has no safety measures for law enforcement to extract the threat from the moveable compartment, unlike the present invention. '827 does not disclose enhanced bulletproof glass that will absorb a round from a high powered weapon nor is there a consideration for detecting bomb, unlike the present invention. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as a x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,783 (“'783”) to Pretini has a metal detector capability, and a moveable compartment that goes along an access path, to an access opening, in order for the person to enter a protected room. There is no provision in '783 for detecting bombs and there is no location inside the moveable compartment to separate the person from the weapon/bomb. '783 has no incapacitating gas. Entry to the compartment, in '783, can only receive one person at a time which does not allow for parent and child and/or disabled person with an adult who is assisting him. There are no safety measures for law enforcement to extract the threat from the moveable compartment in '783. There is no mention of enhanced bulletproof glass that will absorb a round from a high powered weapon in '783. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,165 (“'165”) to Calandritti is a cylinder control access with a weapons detector. In order for '165 to work, parts of the semicircle (going in opposite directions) enclosure have to move 90 degrees in order for the bulletproof glass to surround the threat. This is not disclosed in the present invention. '165 discloses a plurality of semicircles rotating about each other, unlike the present invention. '165 offers no protection to law enforcement because '165 just turns an armed gunman out of doors, and into the police hands without any disarming. '165 also discloses no capability for bomb detection, or enhanced bulletproof glass. '165 discloses no attempt to separation of threat and weapon. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,441 (“'441”) to Zekich utilizes a hand geometry reader and card reader capability, unlike the present invention. '441 does have a bomb detecting and conveyor capability. The present invention is anticipated for the use with public and therefore the hand geometry reader or card reader requirements of '441 could not work with the present invention. The canopy of '441 may not be bullet proof. Nor does it say that the bulletproof glass is enhanced or if it can stop a round from a high powered rifle. '441 does not allow for incapacitating gas. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,221 (“'221”) to Schandle applies to an exterior lobby doors of bank immediately locking once a holdup has been detected in the bank. When the robber leaves through the entry lobby door, it locks and he is caught in the lobby. The design of the '221 is restrictive in that in order for it to work, every bank will have to have a lobby. If there's no lobby, according to this design, there will be no catchment capability of the threat. There is no bomb detecting under the '221, unlike the present invention. Under '221, when the robber asks teller for money she gives his a target currency packet, which will have a remote device that will lock the exterior lobby door of the bank. Once the robber enters the lobby it will lock and he'll be caught. There's a metal detector in the lobby, and a box where he's supposed to deposit his gun. He's instructed to do so via intercom. So once he puts down the gun and surrenders, police will enter and arrest him. There is neither anything that will keep the robber from shooting up the bank before he leaves, nor is there anything to keep him from taking a hostage from the bank before entering the lobby. Also, there's no mention of bulletproof glass on the lobby enclosure. Also, while the robber is escaping, the tellers and other employees are supposed to tell the other customers not to leave the bank with him. This is a dangerous position to put civilian, tellers, and others. The present invention overcomes this issue. Again, in '221 there is no mention of bulletproof glass, unlike the present invention. There is neither a backup plan in case the suspect starts firing inside the lobby, nor is there anything about what to do if he doesn't put his weapon inside the weapon receptacle. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,275 (“'275”) to Lewiner is difficult to implement, and there is no mention of a metal detector or a bomb detector in the '275 patent. Bullet proof materials are not mentioned in '275. There is no mention of safely extracting a caught person from the security chamber in '275. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,954 (“'954”) to Tonali has a box shape, has one locked door from the exterior, one door opening to a room. '954 differs from the present invention in that it has a third door that opens into a ‘discharge space’ that is separate from the ‘bank’. The notes of '954 also indicate that in the event of an alarm, it could cause considerable chaos in the flow of users. The present invention is designed to avoid just such a situation. '954 does disclose a metal detector and a security locker. '954 allows for only one user at a time. '954 does not mention bulletproof glass or bomb detection. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,429 (“'429”) to Colombo is a round catchment vestibule that is mounted in circular tracks. '429 has bulletproof material, in two of the panels which form 360 degrees. If no metal is detected, the panels separate and the person can exit. The person can exit, in '429, if panel 9 and 10 are driven along their respective runways, and conventional sensors means such as sensing platforms, photocells, and the like for operating said motive means. In other words, there are numerous of electronics that have to be in place and operating properly for this to work. '429 doses not have a manual override in case of emergency, as is found in the present invention. '429 does not mention bullet proof materials. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,448 (“'448”) to Sims teaches catchment capability states that is a ‘safe’ detention of robbers where he won't be hurt until police arrive, and police can easily extract robber. '448 states that its design does not need guards. The present invention has guards on location in case of emergency. '448 does capability to spray Nitrous Oxide to sedate a suspect, and also discloses the potential use of mace, tear gas, or other pacification materials. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
In '448 there is a sliding door that would cover the front entrance. There is neither a provision in '448 for bomb detection, nor enhanced bullet proof glass or material. '448 also appears to require a revolving door, unlike the present invention. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,867 (“867”) to Diaz-Lopez teaches multiple security doors which lock to prevent more than one door from opening at a time, unlike the present invention. '867 discloses that the inner most door is prevented from opening when a weapon is detected by a metal detector. '867 uses a bullet proof chamber and access control unit. '867 uses an entrance and exit chambers, has 1st interlocking door for passage from a non-secure area into the entrance chamber and a second interlocking door for passage from the entrance to a secure area. '867 requires the entrance have a first floor mat and a second floor mat between the first and second doors to determine the location of the person in the entrance chamber. This is not required in the present invention. '867 does not disclose a bomb detector. The third door of '867 provides passage from a secure area into the exit chamber and a fourth interlocking door that gives passage to a nonsecure area. In '867 a third floor mat between the third and fourth door determines the location of the person within the exit chamber. '867 does not disclose incapacitating gas or bomb detection. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box and incapacitating gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,603 (“603”) to Diaz discloses bulletproof glass and building material along with a metal detector in access control chamber. In '603 the locks on the doors engage when metal is detected. In '603 the floor contact pad having a plurality of induction coils act as a metal detector for a weapon placed on the floor. This is unlike the present invention, which doesn't use floor pads. '603 has no bomb detection. '603 has no containment compartment for weapon or bomb and no incapacitating agents are disclosed in '603, unlike the present invention. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
US 2002/0154012 (“'012”) to Risi discloses a first door or infeed at entrance of chamber, that goes through metal detector, and out of 2th door at exit. If no alarms sound in the operation of '012, then person is given access to protected area. According to '012, doors allow a person who went through metal detector and alarm sounded to pass back from the chamber into the infeed area and away from the protected area. '012 does not clearly explain if the person simply leave his items in the conveyor or not, and it is not clear if the suspect is ever out of the chamber as he goes back to the infeed area. According to '012, the enclosure is weighed after some cycles of cooperation to make sure no contraband is concealed inside chamber. In the present invention, there are no weights in the floor because of the clear design of the structure, all is visible. The present invention locks the doors and the person is captured. In the present invention, because the safety structure is constructed by clear glass, everyone and everything inside the structure is readily visible to the guards. '012 does not disclose a bomb detector. The structure of '012 defines the chamber to include one or more first doors movable between a closed position in which the first doors block the first opening and an open position in which the first doors do not block such opening. There are also one or more second doors movable between a closed position in which the second doors block the second opening and an open position in which the second doors do not block the second opening. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
US 2005/0237178 (“'178”) to Stomski is a portable security portal that is mounted on a truck and responds to calls. '178 is bullet and bomb resistant. '178 has a balloon that opens from the top of the portal to catch the remnants of the bomb. '178 is not attached to a building, unlike the present invention. The design of this patent, '178 does not make it practical for the ongoing catchment need of businesses, schools, etc. unlike the present invention. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
US 2010/0147201 (“'201”) to Mucio discloses a series of doors, locks, walls and signage present in a vestibule for the use in controlling access into a secured location. One distinction between '201 and the present invention is that a person in the safety enclosure of '201 could always leave the catchment room in case of emergency. In the present invention, the intent is to trap persons who are carrying weapons because it is undesirable to have an armed person loose in the community. The invention of '201 has no incapacitating agent to sedate the suspect and give police extra protection when extracting a suspect. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box and incapacity agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,304 (“'304”) to Risi contains a metal detector and capture mechanism. The chamber of '304 is weighed, whereas there is no weighing in the present invention. There is no mention of bomb detection in the '304 patent. '304 lacks any sedation gas to be introduced, and no bomb blast protection unlike the present invention. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,984 (“'984”) to Risi has no bomb detection capability, unlike the present invention. '984 involves a catch and release policy. There is no sedation disclosed in the '984 patent. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,520 (“'520”) to Puskaric utilizes metal and explosives detectors, biometrics reader, physical recognition technology, electronic key lock, mechanical key lock, card reader, fingerprint reader, facial recognition technology, hand reader, vapor analyzer, spectrophotometric technique, and an iris scanner. The invention of '520 is made of bullet and explosive resistant material. '520 does not include a sedative. Unlike the present invention, the '520 doesn't have a weapon depositor, a lock down x-ray, or sedation gas. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,600 (“'600”) to Floyd has no weapons/bomb detection. There are no sedatives in '600. '600 directs a person who has weapon/bomb, will be directed to an area when a guard will conduct a physical search. There is no sedation in '600. There is no lockdown x-ray machine, nor weapons depository in '600. In '600, if the non-cleared person has passed a sensor the gate will be moved behind him to enable other cleared persons to pass through the gate while maintaining the channel created to the manual screening area. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,866 (“'866”) to Lopez focuses on the safety of the guard by building a guard stand several feet above the floor so the guard will have a good view of all the happenings on the floor. According to '866, pictures will show the guard in the bulletproof structure, an alarm, and the doors locking. According to '866 if there is a suspect w/gun inside a bank, the teller will push a button. This is readily distinguished from the present invention. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,166 (“'166”) to Frye does not have a metal/bomb detectors, sedation, lockdown of x-ray box, or weapon depository of the present invention. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,578 (“'578”) to Huttie in which the catchment is built off site, and transported to the location. If doors of '578 are breached, paths of shockwaves will occur through outer vestibule and the outer doors so that shock waves will not assault the inner door. According '578 the pressure created within the vestibule by a shock wave causes concrete at each end of the cylinder to fracture and propels ‘flechette outward into an external area adjacent to the wall. This action would effectively incapacitate any suspect in the area. None of the aspects of the '578 are contemplated by the present invention. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,785 (“'785”) to Akins is a magnetometer and it detects the presence of metal, weapons, explosives, or other contraband in the object and alerts the person that the object may contain enough material to alarm the magnetometer. According to '785, people step on the machine to get a reading. In '785 there is no catchment capability, no bulletproof glass, and there is no provision for stopping and disabling an armed suspect from going back into the community and endangering the public. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,846 (“'846”) to Lee is a decorative metal detector. There is no capture capability in '846. There is no lockdown or weapon depository in '846. '846 also has no bulletproofing of any kind. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,582 (“'582”) to MacAleese discloses a hand held machine to detect metal and nonmetal weapons in purses, briefcases, and under clothing and discerning weapons from belt buckles, coins, keys, phones, etc. The distance of operability in '582 is 4-15 yards. There is no containment in any manner disclosed in '582. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,338 (“'338”) to Slagel is an access control with card readers, one or more metal detectors, biometric readers, iris scanners, fingerprint readers facial recognition, explosive detectors, key locks, electronic key locks, electromagnetic (x-ray) and chemical detecting. In '338 the guard stays in control room while controlling the barrier device of the passing room. The control room has a detecting system for scanning belongings of individuals passing through the passing room. There is a conveyor, but no lock down capacity, unlike the present invention. '338 is designed for identifying persons and weapons rather than containment of same, as does the present invention. '338 makes no mention about bullet resistant materials. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.
US 2014/0115965 (“'965”) to Raynal discloses an obstacle that crosses a passageway for the entry/exit to/from restricted area. '965 does not teach or suggest anything about weapon and/or bomb detection. '965 does not mention the use of bullet resistant materials used in construction. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as a x-ray lock down box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,650 (“'650”) to Stomski discloses bullet proof chambers for passage of persons and locking of specific person in a queue. '650 discloses a conveyor to inspect hand held items, manual and automatic controls for detaining person. '650 addresses several queues for airline passengers. '650 offers no real protection for a bomb/weapon for those innocent persons/guards who are being processed in adjacent queues. The present invention offers protection for bystanders. The present invention also contains bomb detection as well as an x-ray lock down box.